Severus Snape
Biografia Urodził się 9 stycznia 1960 roku. Jego rodzicami są Eileen Prince i Tobiasz Snape, chociaż Severus nie znosi rodziciela i nie uznaje go za swego ojca. Mieszkali w skromnym domu, w niezbyt okazałej okolicy. Nigdy im się nie przelewało, Severus przez to zwykle nosił stare, zniszczone ubrania. Poza tym, atmosfera w domu była bardzo napięta - Tobiasz nietolerował magii, przez co bardzo często kłócił się z żoną. Młody Snape nie potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że nie jest w stanie ochronić siebie samego i matki. Wszystko to złożyło się na jego usposobienie samotnika, większość czasu spędzał poza domem. Z czasem udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić z mieszkającą niedaleko czarownicą - Lily Evans. Severus nie mógł doczekać się, aż w końcu wyjedzie do Hogwartu i opuści dom. Od początku faworyzował dom Slytherina i był pewien, że właśnie tam trafi. Jedynym zawodem dla chłopaka było przydzielenie jego jedynej przyjaciółki do Gryffindoru. Nawet pomimo oczywistej radości z przebywanie w szkole magii, wciąż pozostał zamknięty w sobie i większość czasu spędza sam. Relacje Birdie Fleur † Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Severus odkrył, że w całym Hogwarcie znajdowała się przynajmniej jedna, całkowicie neutralnie usposobiona do niego istota. Była nią właśnie Birdie, którą kojarzył ze wspólnych zajęć. Z początku całkowicie ignorował jej próby rozmowy, w końcu jednak zaczął odpowiadać. Nie do końca ją rozumie, choć może lepiej określić to mianem "wcale jej nie rozumie". Od niedawna zdarza im się między sobą korespondować. Lily Evans thumb|left|154px|Lily Evans Pierwsza i właściwie jedyna przyjaciółka, jaką udało się młodemu Severusowi kiedykolwiek zdobyć. Bardzo dobrze się dogadywali i bywały lata, w których spędzali czas tylko we dwoje. Z czasem Snape zaczął orientować się, że pała coraz silniejszymi uczuciami do rudowłosej, jednak ta zdawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Ich drogi rozbiegły się niedługo po tym, jak każde z nich zostało przydzielone do innych domów, a Evans zaczęła przyjaźnić się z Huncwotami. Przez siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie bardzo się od siebie oddalili, padło między nimi wiele niepotrzebnych słów i długo ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Po sytuacji w Labiryncie, Lily w końcu dowiedziała się o uczuciach Ślizgona, co na jakiś czas ponownie oziębiło ich relacje. Teraz Severus stara się zaakceptować miłość przyjaciółki do Pottera, pragnie jedynie naprawić wszystkie błędy przeszłości i poprawić relacje między nimi. Lawerence Mundy Severus nawet nie zapamiętał jego imienia, choć dobrze wiedział, kim ów chłopak był. Kojarzył go przede wszystkim przez fakt bycia Gryfonem i zadawanie się z Jamesem Potterem. Młody Snape stara się więc unikać go jak ognia, a gdy już na siebie wpadną nie szczędzi ostrych słów. Wydawać by się mogło, że tych dwóch nigdy nic nie połączy, a narastająca nienawiść pomiędzy Potterem a Severusem zdawała się jedynie potwierdzać to stwierdzenie. James Potter Ich relacje śmiało można określić mianem najzwyklejszej w świecie obustronnej nienawiści. Już od pierwszych dni Hogwartu chłopcy nie przepadali za sobą. James zdaje się czerpać przyjemność z dokuczania Snape'owi, z kolei Sev uważa go za potwornego prymitywa i gbura. Dodatkowo, nie potrafi wybaczyć Gryfonowi tego, że rozkochał w sobie Lily i mu ją odebrał. Stara się jednak zaakceptować wybór przyjaciółki i ją wspierać. Byłby gotów nawet zabić Pottera, gdyby ten skrzywdził dziewczynę. Huncwoci Najlepsi przyjaciele Pottera: Syriusz, Remus i Peter. To dość skomplikowana relacja, biorąc pod uwagę nienawiść Snape'a do Jamesa. Do każdego z nich ma nieco inne podejście - Black'a uważa za idiotę pokroju Jamesa przez co nie znosi go na podobnym poziomie. Peter jest mu niemal kompletnie obojętny. Remusa stara się szanować, głównie przez wzgląd na to, że w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciół nie znęcał się tak nad Ślizgonem oraz wydaje się rozsądniejszy od reszty. Mimo to, z całą trójką utrzymuje raczej chłodne stosunki i nie ma zamiaru tego zmieniać. Wygląd thumb|left|196px Ślizgon od zawsze właściwie prezentuje się raczej marnie i nie stara się zbytnio tego zmienić. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że nie przypomina zbytnio typowego nastolatka. Czarne kosmyki włosów wiecznie opadają mu na czoło, przesłaniając równie ciemne oczy i haczykowaty nos. Na podłużnej twarzy widoczne są drobne niedoskonałości związane z dojrzewaniem a pod oczami zawsze ma sińce spowodowane zmęczeniem. Severus nie ma się czym pochwalić również w kwestii postury, raczej szczupły, niemal wychudzony, z łatwością dostrzec można jego wystające kości. Zwykle przygarbiony, jakby skurczony sam w sobie, schowany przed resztą. Jeśli chodzi o jego garderobę - nosi się tylko na czarno, preferuje ubrania jak najbardziej przesłaniające ciało. Uwydatnia to jego już i tak dostatecznie trupią aparycję. Przypomina przez to wielkiego kruka lub nietoperza. Usposobienie Nie owijając w bawełnę, Snape nie jest szczególnie towarzyski. Właściwie większość czasu preferuje spędzać w samotności lub w towarzystwie Lily. Nie świadczy to jednak o nieśmiałości - Severus nie przepada po prostu za towarzystwem innych osób. Już od małego był niezwykle wyobcowany i nie odnajdywał się dobrze wśród rówieśników. Przez kilka pierwszych lat nauki w Hogwarcie, otwarcie okazywał swoją niechęć wobec mugolaków i czarodziejów półkrwi, jednocześnie doceniając jedynie członków rodów czystej krwi. Zachowanie to było podszyte głównie brakiem akceptacji wobec własnej osoby oraz sporym wpływem jego znajomych z domu Slytherina. Nigdy jednak nikomu tego nie wyznał. Snape nie lubi i nie chce okazywać własnych słabości, uznaje się bowiem za dostatecznie marnego, by jeszcze przyznawać to przed innymi. Na dobrą sprawę jedyne pozytywne kontakty Ślizgona z kimkolwiek, to przyjaźń z Lily oraz relatywnie dobre stosunki ze znajomymi z domu - przede wszystkim z Mulciberem. thumb|182px Rodzi to jednak coraz większy konflikt wewnętrzny w chłopaku. Jest rozerwany pomiędzy poparciem Voldemorta i dołączeniem do Śmierciożerców a próbą ochronienia tego co kocha - w tym Lily. Świadczy to poniekąd o jego dobrze skrywanym strachu, wręcz tchórzostwie. Nie umie on zwrócić się do nikogo po pomoc, co ciągnie go jeszcze bardziej w dół. __ZESPISEM__ Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Uczniowie